Satellite and space vehicle operators continually face the risk of conjunctions (e.g., collisions) between objects in space and their satellites and space vehicles. The potential for damage to satellites and space vehicles drives the need to identify conjunction threats and maneuver the satellites and space vehicles accordingly to mitigate the risk of conjunctions.
Even when a risk of conjunction is identified, many satellite and space vehicle operators are uncertain of the level of risk posed by the conjunction and whether the risk is such that an at-risk satellite and/or space vehicle should be maneuvered. Probability of collision (Pc) is a tool that operators could use to assess conjunction threats, but many satellite and space vehicle operators don't fully understand Pc including not understanding how Pc is estimated, what variables can be used to estimate Pc, how Pc is sensitive to changes in those variables, and how trends in Pc can be used to make maneuver selections. As such, tools for depicting Pc are needed to reduce the risk of conjunctions for satellites and space vehicles and to improve the maneuver planning and execution for satellites and space vehicles.